


Tradition

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: Kai and Julian like to spend Christmas eve together
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 16





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this ain't real as far as I know. 
> 
> Also it might not be the best.   
> It's also short

They had started this silly Christmas eve tradition the year they got together, but now. Now Julian looked forward to it every year. He was waiting patiently for Kai to arrive, the younger had spent the day with his family. He'd be at Julian's family's house for Christmas day.   
Julian had spent the day watching cheesy Christmas movies, he had more or less kicked Jannis out of his home that day. Not like he younger brother minded, he knew how special the night was for the couple.

Julian shot up when he heard the door unlock, running to the door. Kai was walking through, with a gift under his arm, he surged forward as soon as the door was closed. Pushing his lips against the brunettes. Kai dropped his gift in surprise, wrapping his arms around Julian. "Missed you so much" he whispered when the blonde pulled away from the kiss. Julian smiled, pressing their foreheads, "missed you too liebe" he pressed a quick kiss to Kai's lips. Letting his boyfriend take his coat off, Julian picked up the present that had fallen to the floor. "The others are in the car" Kai smiled. Julian nodded, the pair would load Julian's gifts for Kai and his family into Kai's car tomorrow morning.

Julian and Kai wandered into the living room, where How the Grinch Stole Christmas was playing on Julian's TV. They sat together next to the tree, Julian pulling out the right gift for Kai. They exchanged them, both knowing the gyst of what they were getting. Julian tore into the wrapping paper, he pulled his onesie out and pressed it into his face. Kai had gotten him a penguin onesie. Julian threw his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him hard. "I love you" he giggled, sitting back so Kai could open his present. Kai sat with a dopey smile on his face, sometimes he still couldn't believe Julian was his. "Kaaaii, open your gift!" Julian whined. He turned into such a big kid when Christmas came around. Kai very slowly started peeling off the tape, laughing as Julian started to get mad. Julian shot him a look and pouted. Leaning over he kissed the pout from his boyfriend's lips, before properly ripping his gift open. Julian had gotten him a giraffe onesie. Kai rolled his eyes, just because he was three inches taller, Julian seemed to think he was a giant. "You're a dork" he smiled kissing the blonde.  
They both stripped, rushing to get into their onesies, ready for a night of Christmas movies and cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always welcome
> 
> Come catch me over at berndsteno1 on tumblr


End file.
